


Please Dont Go

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [10]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punk Curly Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: " You can’t expect me to stay behind.” with Pony please! (For your 100 followers challenge. Congrats on 100!)-AnonThis is apart of my 100 follower celebration so yayyyy
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 9





	Please Dont Go

I'd graduated nearly two months ago, the weight of high school off my chest. 

I had a plan of going to college -a medical degree with a minor in English- and I'd been nervous but excited. The college was in California, a place I'd always dreamt of visiting ever since I was fourteen. 

During those years, I'd discovered that I was gay, and consequently fell in love. 

Curly Shepard is his name, the way the name drips off everyone's tongues sending shivers down my spine as they talked about how notorious he and his siblings are. The Shepards have a powerful last name, the brothers always getting themselves into trouble with the law and other gangs. 

Speaking of Curly Shepard, he wasn't that happy about me moving to California to go to college. He's been clingy and overall lovey these past few months as if that'll change my decision to go to college. 

I've been packing for about a month, taking the necessities and leaving behind anything that I hadn't used in the last three months, which was a lot. In my packing, I've found one of Curly's first battle jackets, something he gifted me after our one year anniversary. 

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when a knock sounded on my door. Turning my gaze from my suitcase on my bed, I saw the mess of curls and sharp blue eyes staring at me. 

Curly.

"Hey," I greeted softly. He moved silently towards me, embracing me in a short hug that smelled of smoke, whiskey, and jeans. 

"You still packin'?" Curly asked as he disconnected himself from me.

"Yeah, its been a pain," I sighed out. It had been a pain packing. 

I watched him look over my stuff, eyeing the multiple boxes and suit cases that were going to be in a car in a few days. 

"I wish you didn't have to go," Curly sighed out, running a hand through his mess of curls.

 **"You can’t expect me to stay behind,”** I said defiantly. 

"I know I know," Curly sighed, "I just wished you didn't have to go so far."

"Yeah, I won't like being so far away from you, too," I said as I pulled him into a hug. 

We stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company without having the eyes of other boring into our backs. 


End file.
